


Trust

by AkaShika



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom Neville Longbottom, Dom/sub, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sub Draco Malfoy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika
Summary: “Do you trust me?”The answer should be no. After everything, he shouldn’t give his trust to him.“Yes.”





	Trust

****

“Do you trust me?”

The answer should be no. After everything, he shouldn’t give his trust to him.

“Yes.”

It slips from Draco almost without permission but it’s true and the soft kiss he’s given in return lets him know that it was appreciated.

The darkness from behind the blindfold has increased the perceptivity every other sense over the last twenty minutes. His knees ache from kneeling on the floor, even with a Cushioning Charm and the light breeze from the open window cools his fevered skin. He’s heard Neville walking around the room, preparing things and every few minutes, he brushes a hand through his hair.

“Stand up.”

When this, whatever _this_ is, started, he’d never thought of Neville as the type to take control. Until the end of his seventh year, he’d never really thought of Neville as anything more than the Cowardly Squib Lion. He’d been proved wrong on so many levels that year that Neville was really just one more to add to the list.

“I’m going to lead you to the bed.”

Neville’s voice was low, soft and calm.

“I want you to lie down and hold onto the headboard. I don’t want you to let go of it unless you want to stop. If you want to stop, tell me.”

Once again, Neville’s lips covered his own and the taller, broader man lead him backwards until his knees touched the mattress. He scooted backwards until his feet left the ground and he could reach the metal of the headboard before taking a deep breath and nodding.

Neville was quick to join him on the bed, sat between his spread, naked legs, even though he still wore his own jogging bottoms. Draco can feel the soft fabric against his calves and the gentle touch of Neville’s calloused fingers on his arms, his chest. He can feel his own cock resting against his lower abdomen and letting out just a dribble of precome as his anticipation mounts.

He hears murmured words about how beautiful he is and it’s nothing he’s never heard before but coming from Neville, it feels like absolution.

He feels the touch of lips and tongue on his chest, moving downwards and he wants more. He feels hands stroking his thighs and he wants everything Neville wants to give him. He feels words that he can’t hear whispered against his navel and he thinks he would give up anything to stay like this forever.

When he feels Neville take him in his mouth, inside the wet heat, he lets out a cry. He wants more, he wants to beg but he doesn’t need to. The anticipation and attention have him spilling his release quickly enough that it should embarrass him but when he finally pulls himself together, the blindfold is off. Neville is still telling him how brilliant, how beautiful, how fantastic he is and he wants to cry.

“Your turn now?” he asks, when he finally feels at least a little more in control.

“I’m good, that was just for you,” Neville tells him. “Something to say thank you, a gift for trusting me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here.](https://akashikadoesthings.tumblr.com)


End file.
